Irrecuperable Pérdida
by LaurielBaku
Summary: Izuku murió dejando a Katsuki marcado por su trágica perdida y lleno de odio contra aquellos héroes que nada habían hecho para salvarlo, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer para recuperar a Deku? "Si te unes a mí, te daré un quirk capaz de salvar a Izuku Midoriya" habían sido las palabras de All for One, y Katsuki no tuvo que pensar demasiado, por Deku...sería un villano sin dudar.


**_Historia escrita por LaurielMalfoy7 y beteada por la bella sunnysiide_**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou caminaba a paso lento por las desoladas calles del vecindario, iba con la cabeza baja y la mirada gacha, su cabello cenizo cubría sus ojos y su ropa negra acompañaba la oscura y densa energía que lo envolvía.

El atardecer tiñó el cielo en tonos rojos y naranjas, el sol comenzaba poco a poco a ocultarse en cuanto Katsuki llegó al lugar que se había convertido en su destino diario durante los últimos cuatro meses.

El cementerio se hallaba tan lúgubre como siempre, Bakugou se adentró al mismo, recorriendo los senderos llenos de tumbas, se detuvo frente a una de ellas y poniéndose en cuclillas, llevó la cabeza al piso en señal de reverencia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras dejaba escapar ahogados sollozos y palabras de disculpa. Alzó la mirada, viendo aquella fría lápida, aún con la vista empañada, el rubio vió claramente aquellas horribles inscripciones.

_Midoriya Izuku_

_( 15 de julio 2002- 20 de abril de 2016)_

_"Un héroe no es quien siempre __triunfa, sino quien siempre se levanta ante la adversidad"_

El joven se dejó caer completamente quebrado, agarró fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos, apretando hasta sentir dolor. No quería recordarlo más, ya no quería recordarlo.

—Deku, ¿por qué, tú...?

A su memoria llegaron aquellos horribles recuerdos que tan desesperadamente deseaba borrar: la apagada y cálida sonrisa de Izuku, y cómo este había acariciado con suavidad su mejilla mientras la sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios y el piso se teñía lentamente de rojo.

_"Serás un gran héroe, Kacchan. Lamento... no poder estar ahí para verlo, hubiera querido estar a tu lado, siempre...siempre...siemp..."_

Él no olvidaría jamás esas palabras, y cómo el brillo en los ojos de Izuku se apagaba para siempre. _Por su culpa_.

_"No solo tuya, esos inútiles y cobardes héroes, All Might..."_

Aquellos pensamientos negativos y de autodesprecio invadían su mente cada vez con más frecuencia, sus padres estaban muy preocupados por él, ya que después de la muerte del chico de cabellos verdes había desistido de acudir a la U.A.

Sus sueños habían muerto junto a Izuku y ya nada podía hacer para recuperarlos. Katsuki ya no quería ser un héroe, ¿para qué iba a serlo?, ya no tenía nada que proteger.

El instituto había terminado, pero aún así no buscó un lugar para continuar sus estudios, aquello no le importaba. Sus padres no decían nada, querían darle su propio espacio, pero aquello no lo ayudaba, nada podía extinguir la ira, el dolor y el odio en su corazón.

_Izuku estaba muerto._

Nadie podía cambiar eso, nadie.

— Penoso, ¿no es así?— musitó una voz llena de crueldad, Katsuki la ignoró. No había sido la primera vez que aquel sujeto le habla, eso al rubio no podía importarle menos, siempre hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras, incapaz de lanzarse a echar potentes explosiones en aquel lugar, no ahí, no dónde los restos de Izuku descansaban.

—Era un lindo muchacho, tan pequeño... inocente— continuó la voz. El tono burlón enardecía a Katsuki, pero aún así lo ignoró. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la tumba del pecoso, la cual rozó con la yema de los dedos. Estaba fría, muy fría. El corazón del rubio se retorció dolorosamente en su pecho.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que puedo ayudarte a recuperarlo?— dijo la siniestra voz.

Katsuki volteó lentamente, observó al intruso con los ojos inyectados en sangre, llenos de odio y violencia, a Tomura le gustó mucho esa mirada.

—¿Recuperarlo?—preguntó Katsuki con la voz grave y rasposa por lo poco que la utilizaba últimamente— Si me sigues jodiendo, me aseguraré de matarte, bastardo de mierda.— algo en su tono le decía a Tomura que no mentía, que en verdad era capaz de matarlo. El villano sonrió complacido.

—No es ninguna mentira— dijo Shigaraki. El muchacho continuó mirándolo fríamente. El aura oscura a su alrededor se intensificó y el de cabello celeste sintió la poderosa sed de sangre del joven — Si cambias de parecer solo contacta con nosotros—dijo y le extendió una tarjeta con un número telefónico, Katsuki simplemente lo miró sin tomarla. Tomura rió, y la dejó sobre la tumba vecina a la de Izuku, luego se retiró sin más ante la helada mirada del rubio.

Una vez se quedó solo, volvió su mirada sobre la lápida y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más.

—¿Por qué me dejaste?—preguntó en voz baja, apenas audible.

* * *

Katsuki se removía incómodo, de su rostro caía un torrente de sudor, tenía una expresión de angustia y dolor. Estaba dormido, pero su sueño no era tranquilo, a él llegaban los recuerdos de ese trágico día.

S_e veía atrapado por un villano con consistencia lodosa, él luchaba, pero aquel horrible ser cada vez lo absorbía más y más. Le costaba respirar._

_¿Por qué nadie iba a ayudarlo?_

_¿Por qué los héroes solo se limitaban a observar?¿Ese iba a ser su fin?¿De aquella forma iba a morir?_

_Tenía miedo, no quería morir, pero cada vez le costaba más respirar y sus fuerzas se debilitaban cada vez más, el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de él, su vista se volvía borrosa._

_Y entonces... en ese momento, él saltó en su ayuda._

_Deku, la persona a la que siempre había humillado por ser un sin quirk. El pecoso se había abalanzado contra aquel villano, peleando con las pocas fuerzas y los escasos recursos que tenía._

_—¡Basta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, maldición!? ¡Estúpido nerd, te va a matar! ¡Vete, vete, vete!— pidió, desesperado._

_Izuku, quien estaba siendo asfixiado por uno de los tentáculos del villano, lo miró. Pese al dolor y tener los ojos llorosos, le sonrió con calidez._

_—Tus ojos parecían pedir ayuda..._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Deku, el débil sin quirk, el chico al que siempre había humillado, el que siempre lo seguía intentando continuar su amistad pese a sus rechazos había sido el único que se había lanzó a su rescate._

_¡Él era quien tenía que proteger al débil Deku!_

_Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía liberarse a sí mismo. Lloró por miedo y vergüenza, Deku iba a morir por intentar salvarlo._

_Una serie de repentinos ataques chocaron contra el villano. Finalmente los refuerzos habían llegado y el ser lodoso se protegía como podía. Ahora, con la atención desviada, él y Deku pudieron liberarse. Aún trémulo, sujetó al pecoso con fuerza. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, preso por la angustia y desesperación de aquella situación._

_El villano, furioso por la intervención de los héroes, los atacó nuevamente._

_— Si no puedo vencer, al menos me llevaré la vida de estos mocosos conmigo— dijo, riendo con crueldad._

_Se colocó en posición de batalla, frente a Deku._

_—¡Oe, solo sal de aquí, Deku!_

_— Pero, Kacchan...—quiso decir el pecoso, pero fue interrumpido._

_— ¡No puedes pelear sin un quirk, inútil! ¡Solo serías un estorbo! —le gritó. Y por unos momentos pudo ver la mirada rota de Izuku. Chasqueó la lengua, había mayores problemas por los cuales preocuparse._

_Los héroes seguían en combate contra el villano, él intentaba alejar los ataques del mismo a base de explosiones. Una densa gran cantidad de polvo y humo comenzaban a levantarse, volviendo más reducida la visibilidad._

_Y ese fue el momento. No lo vió venir, tampoco el villano, ni los héroes de apoyo, mucho menos el dueño del ataque, All Might._

_Una poderosa ráfaga de aire se levantó, el impacto fue tal que aquel ataque atravesó al malhechor, y él también hubiera sido atravesado si Deku no se hubiera interpuesto en el camino._

_El polvo y humo se disiparon poco a poco. El lodoso ser yacía en el piso con grandes daños. No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, pero pronto aquella breve calma se convirtió en el más horroroso espanto._

_En shock, podía ver como el piso se teñía lentamente de rojo. Frente a él, aún de pie, se encontraba Izuku, estaba encogido, con las manos en su abdomen de donde brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre. El pecoso se dejó caer al suelo, ante su mirada horrorizada, la de los héroes y especialmente la de All Might_.

_Incrédulo, miró al joven en el piso. No comprendía qué pasaba._

_—¡DEKU!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero incluso para él, ese grito no pareció salir de sus labios._

_Corrió hasta el chico de cabello verde y se arrodilló a su lado. Este sostenía sus ensangrentadas manos sobre el abdomen._

_—Kacchan— llamó con voz débil. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada y su vista se ennegrecía poco a poco._

_—Oe inútil, resiste, pronto vendrá una ambulancia.— le dijo, intentando tomar las manos de Deku y ver la gravedad de la herida._

_Izuku lo miró, tenía una sonrisa tranquila y hasta feliz. Los héroes a su alrededor comenzaban a moverse, mientras All Might llamaba por ayuda._

_—Vas a estar bien, y voy a golpearte por ser tan idiota._

_El menor rió levemente, produciendo que escupiera sangre. Finalmente había logrado alejar las manos de Deku de la herida. Su rostro y el de todos los presentes adoptaron una tonalidad pálida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_—Kacchan, yo..._

_—¡No!—gritó,no queriendo escucharlo, sentía que si lo hacía, aquello sería lo último que el pecoso iba a decir— ¿¡Por qué mierda no consiguen una maldita ambulancia!?—gritó, desesperado._

_Izuku tenía un hoyo que atravesaba su estómago, era evidente que varios de sus órganos vitales habían sido destruidos o severamente dañados. Claramente, el joven iba a morir._

_—Kacchan...Yo...—repitió entrecortadamente, el pecoso se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas y con más frío._

_—¡Cállate!, no hables, no pierdas fuerzas, la ambulancia va a venir...—dijo con voz rota y Deku negó suavemente._

_—Kacchan, yo..._

_—No, no lo digas— no quería escuchar nada, se dejó caer a su lado, tomando sus manos y enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Izuku, rompió en llanto._

_—Serás un gran héroe, Kacchan.—dijo el menor, su voz estaba cada vez más apagada, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla—Lamento... no poder estar ahí para verlo, hubiera querido estar a tu lado, siempre... siempre... siemp...— la voz de Deku se apagó, dejando salir un último suspiro, sus ojos verdes se cerraron, la jadeante y agitada respiración se detuvo y la temblorosa mano en su mejilla cayó al piso en un ruido sordo._

_Aún sobre el hombro del pecoso no pudo evitar temblar al dejar de sentir la respiración y toque de Izuku._

_—Oe— le dijo, moviendo levemente su hombro—¡Deku, Deku! ¡DEKU!—comenzó a mover al chico de cabello verde con mayor fuerza, éste ya no respiraba._

_—Vamos muchacho, el chico...—intentó decirle uno de los héroes, y alejarlo del cadáver, pero no se dejó hacer, liberándose del agarre con dureza, para agacharse nuevamente al lado del cuerpo sin vida_.

_— ¿Deku? ¡Oe, Deku! ¿¡DEKU!? —lo llamaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta llegar a lanzar gritos desesperados y llenos de dolor, zarandeó el pequeño cuerpo del pecoso con más fuerza, los ojos de éste se abrieron a causa del movimiento, dejando ver sus orbes verdes sin brillo, muertos._

_—¡NOO!¡DEKU, DESPIERTA, NOO!_

Katsuki abrió los ojos repentinamente, despertando en su cama. Estaba cubierto de sudor, de sus ojos caían lágrimas y temblaba levemente. Miró sus manos, podía verlas manchadas con la sangre de Izuku.

Apresuradamente se levantó y corrió al baño, limpió sus manos, pero la sangre no se iba, volvió a lavarlas, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, refregó con furia, haciéndose daño, pero la sangre no salía. La desesperación se apoderó de él, empezando a gritar y llorar. Sus padres acudieron alarmados, quedando devastados ante el estado en el que encontraron su hijo.

* * *

Luego de aquel episodio, el adolescente fue llevado a un psicólogo. El que su amigo de la infancia sacrificara su vida para salvarlo y hubiera muerto en su cumpleaños era algo muy complejo de superar, pero para el rubio era mucho más, había algo que ni siquiera sus padres sabían.

Aquel día en que Izuku murió, el mismo en el que Katsuki festejaba su cumpleaños número 15, el pecoso fue a saludar a su amigo de la infancia. Él lo maltrató, fue incluso más cruel de lo normal, riéndose de él por haberle comprado un regalo.

_—¿Ah?¿Crees que voy a dejar de golpearte por un estúpido regalo?—se burló_.

_Midoriya lo observó apenado. Podía verlo temblar y mover sus ojos con nerviosismo, veía en todas direcciones menos hacia él, tenía las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas y tartamudeaba levemente. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, empujando al pecoso con fuerza, éste cayó sentado al piso, se rió al contemplar su expresión herida._

_—Por favor, Kacchan...—dijo Izuku, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y tartamudeando nerviosamente, le ofrecía el regalo desde el suelo, estirando el mismo lo más que podía desde su posición.—Acéptalo, de verdad me gustaría que...—harto del chico de cabellos verdes, lo agarró del cuello del uniforme, acercó el rostro de Izuku al suyo y lo observó con el mayor de los desprecios._

_—¿Quién querría el regalo de un inútil como tú, eh?¿Quién querría juntarse con un estúpido sin particularidad? No eres nada, Deku. Nada— le dijo, disfrutando la expresión de profundo dolor del joven. Lo soltó repentinamente, haciendo que este cayera de nuevo y sonrió al ver al pecoso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_—Deku—lo llamó. El nombrado levantó su mirada, y él amplió aún más su sonrisa—¿Por qué no pruebas a subir a la terraza, desear con todas tus fuerzas un don, y dar un salto de fé? Quizás así, en tu próxima vida, tengas un mísero quirk— le dijo de forma cruel y vió en la mirada del menor, como algo dentro suyo se rompía, sonrió._

No había aceptado aquel obsequio, pero ese día al llegar absolutamente devastado a su hogar, había encontrado en su mochila aquel regalo que Deku deseaba que aceptara, pues seguramente el pecoso lo había puesto en su mochila. No pudo abrirlo. Aún pasados cuatro meses seguía ahí, guardado en el cajón de su mesa de luz, había veces en las que sentía el impulso de abrirlo, pero siempre se detenía antes de lograrlo. _Para él, abrir ese regalo suponía aceptar la muerte de Izuku y todavía no estaba preparado para ello, jamás iba a estarlo, nunca podría aceptar su muerte._

Entonces recordó las palabras de aquel sujeto escalofriante.

_"¿Qué harías, si te dijera que puedo ayudarte a recuperarlo?"_

El rubio comenzaba a dudar, ¿era posible?, ¿Deku... podía volver a la vida?

* * *

—¿Jamás te cansas de venir a este lugar tan aburrido?—musitó Tomura. Bakugou no lo miró, el de cabellos celeste suspiró, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Sí, quiero.—dijo Katsuki, llamando la atención del más alto, quien se detuvo, volteó y observó al muchacho con una ceja alzada—Quiero recuperar a Deku— dijo el joven. El mayor lo miró a los ojos, vio la locura, el odio y la desesperación en ellos y le sonrió.

—Excelente elección, muchacho— le dijo— Kurogiri— llamó, y ante ellos apareció un portal. Tomura miró a Katsuki— Sígueme.

El rubio observó a Tomura desaparecer por el portal y lo siguió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

El de ojos rubíes había sido llevado con el hombre detrás de la liga de villanos. Éste le había hablado de sus planes, de sus habilidades, del All for One y el One for All, de su deseo de vencer a All Might y reunir todos los quirk en una sola persona. A Katsuki nada de aquello le importaba, por él, todo el mundo podía irse a la mismísima mierda. No, nada de aquello le interesaba, iba a retirarse, hasta que All for One le habló de un quirk con el que podría recuperar a Deku.

—Si te unes a mí y sigues mis órdenes, una vez que eliminemos a All Might, te entregaré el quirk que te permitirá recuperar a Izuku Midoriya— dijo Sensei.

El rubio lo miró, mientras que aquel villano le explicaba el funcionamiento de aquella particularidad, los ojos de Katsuki se iluminaron en una enorme expresión de deseo. Se inclinó frente a All for One, volviéndose villano. Por volver a tener a Deku, haría lo que fuera, rió al escuchar los planes de Sensei para exterminar al Símbolo de la paz.

Katsuki no volvió a su hogar, se quedó allí, recordando a Izuku; su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus palabras, su muerte. Sonrió, con una expresión trastornada, podía volver a tenerlo, iba a poder volver a ver su sonrisa. El rubio rió inundando el lugar con su risa trastornada. Él iba a volver, Deku iba a volver... y está vez todo sería diferente, lo iba a salvar, lo iba a cuidar, lo iba a amar.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Bien, ¡acá renovándome! Ciertamente es algo refrescante volver a hacer una nota de autora para este primer capítulo de IP, siendo que es una historia ya algo más avanzada en mi cuenta principal en Wattpad, donde ya lleva 8 episodios...pero como acá es una novedad, decidí reeditar esta nota.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan de este inicio? ¡Déjenme saberlo en comentarios! En verdad disfruto mucho leer sus opiniones, y espero pueda atraparlos con esta historia. Nos leemos en las siguientes actualizaciones, pero si están ansiosos...siempre pueden pasarse una vuelta y leerme en Wattpad, en donde estoy como LaurielMalfoy7.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
